<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Your Name Again? by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647836">What's Your Name Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender!neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're introducing Tendou to your parents when you're struck with the realization that <i>you've forgotten his name</i>. You only have yourself to blame for this mishap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Your Name Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on January 17, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/156000255759/i-hope-you-know-that-my-name-is-actually">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: "I hope you know that my name is actually ________.” + tendou satori ~ Have fuuun :3~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend…uh…”</p>
<p>You freeze, warm smile fading from your lips as your eyebrows furrow in thought. Your hands are stationary in their gesture towards Tendou. Your parents eye you with concern and confusion before turning to each other, while Tendou leans a little closer to you with a similar look.</p>
<p>“Everything alright, (F/N)?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Uh…” you groan, a little bit more high-pitched than you realize.</p>
<p>In the deepest recesses of your mind, you’re scrambling to recall exactly <em>what the hell your boyfriend’s name is</em>.</p>
<p>This might have been your own fault for being facetious and calling things by names you come up with for them instead of their actual names, present company included. Granted, you only do that for people you are close with and for things you enjoy, so it’s a compliment to a degree. On any other occasion, referring to him as one of your numerous odd nicknames for him would be fine, but considering that you’re introducing him to your parents for the first time, they should know his actual name before you start calling him by anything but in their presence.</p>
<p>You hum in thought for a few seconds before deciding to just call him one of your weird nicknames. It’s better than nothing at this point, and you already feel like a fool for not being able to remember your own boyfriend’s name.</p>
<p>“Tetris Saturnalia,” you finally say. </p>
<p>Okay, that one was a combination of two things you had called him in separate instances, but both times you had been purposefully sassing him and right now you didn’t have a lot of time to think about names that fit better together.</p>
<p>“(F/N), I don’t think we know him well enough to start playing that game already,” your mother sighs. Your father nods in agreement. At least they’re used to your antics.</p>
<p>You cough once as if to clear your throat, which doesn’t actually need clearing. “Right. I’m just kidding around,” you state with a forced smile and a wave of your hand. You turn towards Tendou, whose earlier expression of confusion is transforming into amused suspicion with just the narrowing of his eyelids and a catty grin. Lowering your voice, you mumble, “Babe, why don’t you introduce yourself?” </p>
<p>Tendou considers your words for a moment with a hum of his own. It’s very much in the same way he does when he’s already made up his mind, usually about something he isn’t going to do and isn’t going to do just to mess with you.</p>
<p>“Nope! You’re the one introducing us, after all. It’s only proper etiquette that you do it,” he says. That cheerfulness in his voice is the same one he uses every time he insists on being a pain-in-the-ass, especially yours.</p>
<p>Fighting the urge to snap at him, you continue to force that bright smile and open your mouth to speak. With any luck, it’ll come to you just as you go to say his name, but your mind draws blank again and the smile diminishes as you delay the inevitable. Your shoulders drop in defeat with an emphasized exhale from you.</p>
<p>“Okay…I’m sorry. I don’t remember,” you finally admit. “I can’t remember my own boyfriend’s name because I’ve been calling him too many stupid nicknames since I met him. <em>What else is new</em>?”</p>
<p>Tendou snorts, holding back his laughter while you lower your head to hide your embarrassment. Your mom side-eyes you and sighs in disappointment. Your dad only looks deadpan, as if he should have expected this from the beginning.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess we’ll just have to call you Tetris Saturnalia then,” he says.</p>
<p>The serious expression on your dad’s face subsides; now both of your parents are smirking your way. It’s bad enough that Tendou’s getting a kick out of this, but it’s worse that your parents are willing to avoid asking him directly just to tease you. It must be karma finally paying you back from being such a brat sometimes.</p>
<p>“I hope you know that my name is actually Tendou Satori.”</p>
<p>This is directed at you more so than your parents—indicated by the fact that Tendou is sneering right at you when he says this and even he wouldn’t have the audacity to give your folks such a look—and you respond to it with a frustrated groan.</p>
<p>Your mother chirps, “Well, that sounds much more like a name than Tetris Saturnalia does.” She laughs at this and shakes her head at you. “Not your finest work, (F/N).”</p>
<p>“She’s right. You’ve come up with much better ones for me,” Tendou adds.</p>
<p>You shut your eyes and throw your head back, letting out another groan in humiliation. Although it’s at your expense, it seems as if you’re parents and Tendou are hitting it off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>